


Dark Cloth

by FAiNTROS (orphan_account)



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blindfolds, Bottom GeorgeNotFound, M/M, Marking, Smut, Why?JustWhy?, top dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:41:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25327093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/FAiNTROS
Summary: Another requested oneshotNot for Christ-stansRequest: George being blindfolded and sensitive
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 16
Kudos: 435





	Dark Cloth

Two figures stood inside the locked bedroom door, one sitting cross legged on the dark blue comforter covered mattress the other stood on the other side of the room looking through the closet for a specific item. Dream stared at the brunette who tilted his head innocently as if to say he did nothing wrong. 

Oh how much that was a lie.

“Dreamy?” The smaller asked in a soft voice that made the blond stop for a second and his mind point blank. George laid on the bed turning his head to face the direction that Dream was, standing up while a small creak echoed through the wooden floored room to which the light green eyed man shot him a look as if to say sit back down.

George hesitatingly sat back down sinking into the covers of the warm comforting bed. Finally after what seemed to be forever for the dark haired brunette saw Dream stood up holding a decent sized shoe box painted a blackish gray. The smaller gulped when he noticed the blond place the box at their bedside and made eye contact with George. 

He got even more nervous when the blond advanced toward him after opening the box and not letting the boy see what was inside. In seconds a pair of soft lips met his, the younger’s tongue swiping at the bottom of his lip before lightly biting it. George let out a pathetic moan in the process of being pushed against the bed while the above him grinded on his clothed crotch roughly.

He could feel Dreams tongue force it’s way into his mouth exploring the new territory. George could feel himself get harder by the minute so could Dream, especially when he pulled away from the kiss to examine the brunette's face. Eyes half lidded and a string of saliva connecting their lips. The smaller pouted at the sudden movement from Dreams side. “Dream~” He whined still feeling the others crotch against his own.

The taller let out a small chuckle before diving back down to George’s lips. This time only pulling away when he lifted the smaller boy's shirt to reveal pale skin and an unmarked chest. Oh how that was going to change soon. His eyes drifted over to the brunettes pale neck imagining how much of a pain it would be to hide marks and how everyone would know George was his and his only 

George felt a small shock of pleasure hit when his boyfriend sunk his teeth into his collarbone drawing out another moan from him full of half pleasure and half pain. The blond stared into the brunette's eyes, lifting his head and going to the smaller boy's ear. “You like that don’t you?”

The brunette's breath hitched as he felt himself get more hard from the words that came from the green eyed man's mouth. George let out a small pitiful whine that was followed by an even more pathetic moan as Dream lifted his shirt and discarded it somewhere in the room. 

In a matter of seconds he was back on George’s neck while his hands roamed his pale chest. They stopped when they brushed over his nipples lightly which responded by George sighing in ecstasy. Dream immediately noticed the sudden change, his eyes darkening while he brushed over the hardened bud. When he heard mumbling come from the shorter boy's mouth. “What was that pretty boy?”

The flustered boy tucked his head downward to hide his face from the taller. Dream wasn’t having it, he tweaked the brunettes nipple softly making George squirm. “Be a good boy Georgie~”

“I said do it again...” He muttered under his breath softly. The blond chuckled pinching the smallers hardens nub again making George moan out even louder.

“Sensitive there Huh?”

George looked away blushing in embarrassment that soon changed into confusion when Dream pulled away to walk over to the drawer. He leaned forward to try and peak at what the younger was doing but the blond caught on immediately. “Lay back down and close your eyes will you.”

He obeyed hearing shuffling and his boyfriend pulled out a few objects but he couldn’t see which ones they were. He felt something soft cover his eyes completely so even if he did open them he couldn’t see a thing. This was a small red flag. That he couldn’t see what Dream was going to do to him but at the same time it excited him. The fact that Dream had control while he just took it.

“Lift your arms up baby.” The blond whispered into George’s ear in a husky voice. The brunette followed the order pulling his arms above his head just in time to feel more cloth being wrapped around his pale skinned wrists.

“Good boy. You're so good for me Georgie~”

The smaller whined while one of Dream's hands held the cloth that bound his hands down to the bed. He still couldn’t see making him feel more vulnerable in the situation at hand. The blonds teeth grazed his neck before promptly marking it yet again. “Dream~ A-ahh.”

He chuckled, pulling down the brunettes jeans to reveal a hardened bulge covered by black boxers. Eagerly he drew his finger over it making the smaller squirm lightly thrusting his hips upward. “Dream, fuck me. Please.” The short male whined still trying to buck against the tallers hand which had suddenly pinned his hips down.

“Hold on baby. I’m taking my time with you tonight.” 

That was not the response George wanted. What he wanted was for Dream to be pounding into him. In an instant his boxers were thrown off revealing his hardened dick. The green eyed boy smirked moving closer to George’s lower region. His eyes looked slightly over to the smaller boys' plush smooth inner thighs. He got to work marking and bruising them to the point where patches of the boys upper leg were splotched with purple and red. 

If George wasn’t needy before he sure was now. The brunette let out small little gasps and moans of pleasure when the taller marked him. “P-please, I wan- Nghhhh~” 

A cold damp finger had entered him making George groan out in ecstasy. Slowly but surely Dream began to add another finger scissoring the older male trying to open him up. Soon enough three fingers were working themselves in George’s ass and every time they brushed his prostate he shook and let out a sluttish moan the Dream lived to hear. “Please! I need you to fuck me Dream!” 

Slowly the taller pulled his fingers out moving closer to his boyfriends ear, “The noises you make are incredible...” The taller trailed off pulling off his jeans and boxers. The blond lifted George’s sensitive thoughts up to his shoulders and placed his dick at the base of the others hole. 

George could feel it, a blunt tip at the edge of his hole. The older let out a whimper at the thought of getting destroyed, it scared him a little bit. Apparently Dream could sense it too since George felt a hand lifted from his restraints touch the side of his face lightly. “Relax I’m not going to hurt you. Unless you want me too~”

It made him feel a little bit better in this situation and after what seemed like forever he finally pushed in slowly letting the smaller feel the burn of the slight stretch while he groaned loudly.

“Oh fuck~! Dream!" He moaned out, hands gripping the tallers arm that held him down. 

The blond waited until the smaller gave him a signal to move and within a few minutes George nodded his head giving Dream his approval. Slowly he slid out making both of them groan, George louder while his walls clenched against Dream. 

With the blindfold preventing him from using his eyesight, all other senses thought to be improved, especially the sense of feeling. So when Dream started to move his hips and thrust slowly forward George felt him graze his walls filling his mind with both the pain and pleasure. Soon enough the pain melted in ecstasy while Dream had to hold his hips down so that he wouldn’t squirm as much. “Ooh! Oh~ yes!”

Dream started to hit deeper and closer to George’s prostate still groaning at how tight the boy was. The brunette curled his toes at the pace that the taller male was setting but that wasn’t enough yet. “D-deeper~”

Dream thrusted farther trying not to hurt the smaller boy but give him pleasure and immediately he could tell that he had finally found what he was looking for when George let out a moan close to a scream. At that point it was a race to the finish with the green eyed boy pounding into George while they both took in the pleasure. 

Soon enough both of them felt a knot grow in their stomach. “D-Dream I’m gonn-“ 

“I know baby boy I am too. In or out.”

“Please! Cum in me~” The smaller whined feeling Dream hit his prostate yet again.

Dream placed his hand over Georges cock giving it a few strokes while the smaller let out a loud moan and signaled his climax. The blond followed shortly after filling the brunette to the brim with his semen. “Watching you cum is so hot.” 

George chuckled while Dream untied him once the brunette adjusted to the light he gave the taller boy a small kiss. The blondie massaged his sore ass peppering his face in light kisses.

“Have I ever told you how amazing you are?”

**Author's Note:**

> Idk if that was very “sensitive” I’m sorry if it wasn’t I haven’t written smut in like awhile and this is like one of the first few things I post that had NSFW for a bit
> 
> Requests are still open but it might take awhile to get them fully written
> 
> Screw my morals


End file.
